72 Love Story some people in 71 also Chapter 1
by Jess18
Summary: The story is about my class and the other class. Some people have boyfriend's some don't.
1. Chapter 1

72 Love Story

and some people from 71

The main people of the story are Miana, Kellz, Alicia, Jess Me,. All people included: Jess, Alicia, Miana, Kellz, Jolene, Amreetha, -- Their group of friends, Ryan, Colin, Jarred, Tanner, Brooke, Chantelle, Matt H., Sajad, Jen, Emily, Mitch, Blaze, Mishaal, Guilia, Cindy, John, Michael, Mable, Meaghan, Nancy, Mo, and Ricky.

wiredlinethingidon'tevenknowwhyi'mdoingaline

One day me, Alicia and Kellz were walkin to school with Jolene and Amreetha like usual. It was a Tuesday morning. Once we got to our school Jolene and Amreetha said bye and went off to their friends while Alicia, Kellz and I waited for Miana. Once I saw her I yelled "Dude get your ass over here". She hurred over. "Hey guys. Guess what I brought!" Miana said. "What?!" all three of said at the same time. "I brought my photo album of all my baby pic's" she replyed. "awsome" I said. "cool" Kellz said. And alicia just stood there and smiled like she always does. When I turned around I saw Colin walking over to his friends Jarred, Ryan, and Michael...like usual. So I called Colin over "Yo Colin get over here by your girlfriend!!". If you don't know who his girlfriend is it's Alicia. Anyways, he came over. Then the bell rang and we picked up our bags and went inside.

insideinthehalls

First periods on Monday we have gym. Once we were changed into our gym clothes we went into the gym where most of the boys were already changed and in there squads. If you dont't know what 'squads' are there just lines, guys on one side of the gym and girls on another...like not the WAY WAY OPPISITE SIDE like just a few feet away. Continuing, it was the first day that we started floorhockey.


	2. Chapter 2

72 Love Story

Chapter 2

again 71 is included

Now where did we leave off...oh yeah

the gym.

O and btw when i say 'Me' I mean jess. ( btw By the way )

tothegymwegoweeeeee

So we were in gym. Waiting for the morning announcements.

While we were waiting we did our stomach crunches and push-ups.

When the announcements came on we stood up and waited till' O Canada was over, thne we sat down. We were just starting Floor Hockey. First the boys stood on the wall and got put into 4 lines.

Then the same with girls. the teams were Team 1, Team 2, Team 3 and Team 4. Miana and some other people were sitting out because iether they didn't have there gym stuff and / or were hurt. Miana was sitting out because she had a broken finger and couldn't play for andother week. The people on my team were John, Chantelle, Michael, Me, Mitchelle, Justy, amd that's all the people I can remember. ( oops sorry...lmao ) The first team we were playing was Team 1. The only people i can remember that were on that team was...Ryan, Kelsey, Jarred, Cindy...and thats all i can remember.

Once we were done floor hockey for that day, we went into the,change room and changed then went to math.

FF ( Fast Forward cuz i don't remember wat else happened

Now it's Wednesday fourth period... Ryan asked me out. But

I wasn't sure if it was true or not.

FF

Thursday me and Ryan we actully going out.

FF

Now it's a week later and it's Monday. I hate Mondays and so do other people, that was random. Ryan, Jarred, Michael and other people were leaving for the Humber trip at third period. When I got to school I thought I wasn't going to see the guys and other people but I did and I found out they wern't leaving till' third period. At lunch I sat with Ryan and thne we went out side. Everyone was

pursuring but we didn't...it was too early. When the bell rang I gave ryan a hug and said i would see him in a couple days. I kept worrying

that he would dance with another girl and when he came back he would break up with me. The last time I saw him his back was turned and walking toward the bus and that was the last time.

whyamiworryingiknowhewon'tbreakupwithmeIjusthavetotrusthim

Tuesday, They will be coming back tomorrow I told myself. Today

was the most awsomest day ever we hade almost no work all day.

Oh my god we were being so bad for our science sub. today. We were loud, moved stuff, turned off this power thing and stuff like that... ia was effin fun and effin awsome!! But I still worry that is going to happen between Ryan and me. At school Miana are always planning

what we are going to do after the Niagara Falls and Shadow's birthday. If you can't fuigure this out Miana is sleeping over on that Friday night. Oh and by the way Shadow is one of our best friends.

So Miana and I talked About that most of the day and Kellz and Alicia were talkin about something else randomly. Earlier last week

Kellz asked out Tanner. I hate Tanner hes such a man whore, no offence to him or kellz for liking him like for soooooooooooooooo

**LONG****!!**. But he is a man whore and he knows people call him that

people only call him that because he's gona out with so god damn people this year that it's not even funny. Anyways, I'm not going to see Ryan for like another 18-19 hours still... And that sux. But,

the one thing I can look forward to is...


	3. Chapter 3

72 Love Story

Chapter 3

again some ppl in 71

Ok now where were we... O ya now I remember. I couldn't wait to see Ryan.

thedaythattheycomebackfromHumber

Ok, so it's Wednesday and they just got back from the Humber trip in...Fifth period which was Science.

tothefifthperiod/sciencewego

So we were being really bad for the sub. teacher...Again!!

And as she told us what pages we were to read the people from the Humber trip came in. Miana got kinda pissy cuz they couldn't shut the fuck up about how awsome it was and blah blah blah whatever.

So Me, Alicia, Kellz, and Miana were just sittin there waiting to leave when Ryan came over while we were just standing there.

I said "Hey Ruan how was it?" just to be nice and all."It was good except we had a gay guy in our group and he kept touchin my head, it was freaky" he replyed. I couldn't help but laugh. When

the bell rang we went upstairs and Ryan sorta followed me so I asked why he was coming upstairs there was no point. And all he said was "Ya good point" and with that he went back down stairs and to the lunch room it's actully the gym but...ya u get the point In the lunch room/gym I sat beside Ryan and Michael was infront of me the Kellz was beside me. Miana was beside Kellz and Alicia was on the other side with Colin on Alicia's other side and some other people around us. Ryan offered my some candy but I said "No thankx" Because I wasn't feeling well. So he asked if Kellz wanted them and she just took them and said thankx.

The guys told us about Huimber and how Michael bought

like millions of energy drinks and we all just laughed. As we were laughing Michael opened **ANOTHER****!! **energy drink. I rolled my eyes and wispered to Kellz "I bet he will be drunk on energy drinks by tomorrow!!". She just laughed and agreed. Than she wispered to me "Imagin Jarred with an energy drink he probly would be like so hyper". Michael heard what Kellz said and he said "He wasn't hyper. Because I bought him one". We just laughed. When it was time to go outside Meaghan kept saying we should kiss...Me and Ryan that is. But i said no. One. Too early Two. Not at school i meant not school hours and Three. I was nervous. So instead we huged. When the bell rang we went inside.

atthelockers

So we were at the lockers and we got our stuff and went to Core core is like language and geography and shit like that. Me, Alicia, Miana, and Kellz went to the homework room to practice

our movie skit. We are doing Interview with the Vampire. Miana is Louis, Alicia is Madeleine, Kellz as Claudia, and me as Armand and Santiago and also the signs and the stage crew. I have the most jobs but the second least lines. Here's our script:

**ARMAND **

**Louis, I need you more than he ever did. I need a link with this century. The world changes. We do not. Therein lies the irony that ultimately kills us. I need you to make contact with this age.**

**LOUIS **

**He? Don't you see? I'm not the spirit of any age! I'm at odds with everything and always have been! I'm not even sure what I am!**

_**Armand smiles.  
**_

**ARMAND **

**But Louis, that is the very spirit of your age. The heart of it. You fall from grace has been the fall of a century.**

_**  
**_**LOUIS **

**And the vampires of the Theatre?  
**

**ARMAND **

**Like moths around the candle of the age. Useless. They can't reflect anything. But you do. You reflect its broken heart.**

**ARMAND **

**Are these not the answers you came for?  
**

**LOUIS (SOFTLY) **

**Yes... My God...  
**

**ARMAND **

**A vampire with a human soul. An immortal with a mortal's passion. You are beautiful, my friend. Lestat must have wept when he made you --  
**

**LOUIS **

**Lestat! You knew Lestat!  
**

**ARMAND **

**Yes I knew him. Knew him well enough not to mourn his passing.  
**_**  
**_

**ARMAND **

**But you must go now. You must get her safely out of Paris.  
**_**  
**_

**ARMAND **

**No-one else knows of this door. When you knock you will find me waiting...**

_**To the adience  
**_

**LOUIS (VO) **

**I feld a kind of peace at last. I had found the teacher which Lestat could never, I knew now, have been. I knew knowledge would never be withheld by Armand. It would pass through him as through a pane of glass. And I knew Claudia must leave me... **

**sign says IN OUR HOTEL**

_**Louis enters.**_

**MADELEINE**_**, with Claudia on her lap.  
**_

**CLAUDIA **

**Madeleine... Louis is shy.**

_**Madeleine rises and comes towards Louis. She draws back the lace fringes round her throat, so he can see the two marks there. She says softly, dreamily.  
**_

**MADELEINE **

**Drink.**

_**Louis turns away. Claudia speaks, icy, from the bed.  
**_

**CLAUDIA **

**Do it Louis. Because I cannot do it. I haven't the strength. You saw to that when you made me.**

_**Louis turns to Madeleine.  
**_

**LOUIS **

**You haven't the vaguest conception under God of what you ask!  
**

**MADELEINE **

**Au contraire, monsieur, I have.**

_**Louis pushes her away. Claudia screams.  
**_

**CLAUDIA **

**You have found your new companion, Louis! You will make me mine!**

_**Louis grips Madeleine and shakes her.  
**_

**LOUIS **

**How do we seem to you? Do you think us beautiful, magical, our white skin, our fierce eyes? Drink, you ask me! Have you any idea of the thing you will become?  
**

**CLAUDIA **

**Your evil is that you cannot be evil! And I will suffer for it no longer!  
**

**LOUIS **

**Don't make me, Claudia! I cannot do it!  
**

**CLAUDIA **

**Yet you could do it to me! Snatching me from my mother's hands like two monsters in a fairy-tale! Couldn't you have waited? Six more years and I would have had that shape! And now you weep! You haven't tears enough for what you've done to me.**

_**She points to Madeleine  
**_

**CLAUDIA **

**You give her to me! Do this before you leave me!**

_**She begins to weep  
**_

**CLAUDIA **

**Oh God! I love you still, that's the torment of it. But you know I must leave you Louis...  
**

**LOUIS **

**Yes...  
**

**CLAUDIA **

**And who will care for me my love, my dark angel, when you are gone?**

_**Louis looks at Madeleine  
**_

**LOUIS **

**You promise to care for her then?  
**

**MADELEINE **

**Yes...  
**

**LOUIS **

**And you know what you ask for?**

MADELEINE 

**Yes.  
**

**LOUIS **

**What do you think she is, Madeleine? A doll?  
**

**MADELEINE **

**A child who can't die...**

_****_

**LOUIS (SOFTLY) **

**And the child who did die?  
**

**MADELEINE **

**My daughter...**

_**  
**_

**LOUIS **

**Look at the gaslight. Don't tke your eyes off it. You will be drained to the point of death, but you must stay alive. Do you hear me?  
**

**MADELEINE **

**Yes!  
**_****_

**sign says LATER**

_**Louis on the balcony, weakened terribly. A breeze blows on the gauze curtains behind him, through which we see --**_

**SILHOUETTES of Madeleine and Claudia. Madeleine her arms outstretched, now a vampire, a long moan of pain coming from her. Claudia comes through the curtains, alarmed.  
**

**CLAUDIA (WHISPER) **

**Louis!**

_**Louis speaks without turning.  
**_

**LOUIS **

**She is dying. It happened to you too, but your child's mind can't remember.  
**

**CLAUDIA **

**But if she dies...  
**

**LOUIS **

**It's only mortal death.**

_**He turns to look at Claudia.  
**_

**LOUIS **

**Bear me no ill will, my love. We are now even.  
**

**CLAUDIA **

**What do you mean?  
**

**LOUIS **

**What died tonight inside that room was not that woman. It will take her many nights to die, perhaps yeaars. What has died in that room tonight is the last vestige in me of what was human.**

_**  
**_

**CLAUDIA **

**Yes father. At last. We are even.  
**_**  
**_****

_**Jess comes in**_

**CLAUDIA**

_**Looks up and screams.**_

**Santiago**

**Time for justice, little one.**

_**Claudia's scream pierces the night air.**_

**LOUIS **

**Armand! Get me Armand! he wouldn't countenance this -  
**

**SANTIAGO **

**You can make no demands here! Buffoon! (it was suposto be Bastard but, we couldn't say that in class)**

Ya we cut out some parts becasue either they were like kissing or huging or hard words...

Now back to the story...

backtopracticingorhoweveryouspellitwego

So as we were practicing and Kellz started to get **REALLY****!!**

annoying and Miana was starting to get pissed at her. Alicia and I just sat there and watched them fight. So theye were like blah blah blah at on another and on and on and ON. Until Kellz went to go get our teacher (TATTLE TALE MUCH)and then our teacher got all pissy wissy(lmao) and blah blah blah. Then she started yelling at Miana and saying " You shouldn't say things like that" and Blah Blah Blah. Me and Alicia were still sittin there and randomly looking around and listening. The we wern't going to do the skit. Then we were. The we wern't. And on and off. On and off. Ect... At 3:30 we went outside. At 3:45 the bell rang and I said bye to ryan. But for some reason he came back and said "no hug?". I jist laughed and gave him a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**72 and 71 Love Story**

Sorry i havn't uploaded it 4 like ever now but iv'e just been so busy latly. Also I'v benn trying to get into drum lessons. You'll find out about the drum lessons later.

**May.27/07**

Ourfirstpartofoftheday

So, at the beginning of first period we had gym. In gym we did our

exercices then we went outside for gym. In gym we played outdoor soccer. We played class VS. class meaning 71 vs. 72 . Our soccer gym was a bit different because instead of 1 soccer ball we had 3 of them. It was fun but, it was also really tiring. Ryan and I were on the same team because we are in the same class. All of my friends were in my class.

We have the more athletic class...but...like the other class **BEAT US****!!** And it's like praticily the first time that they have beat us!!Anyways, the score was 5-9 them. My class was kinda pissed off about that. But the funny part was that Miana and Meaghan weren't really doing anything. And some other people weren't iether. But, most people were. Nancy and I were going back and forth back and forth getting the ball. It actually started to get annoying.

Ok, so when we were done getting changed we saw alicia. We ran up to her because she just got braces and she missed the first period. She was imbarssed at first but we told her thast she look awsome and cuteif you'r thinking ew then, not like that u perv! we mean baby cute. She jsut blushed like normal.lamo Once we got to class we had a sub. that looked like a guy but was a girl. It was funny. Almost everyone groned when the sub. said "Seprate you'r desks now please, becuase you'r having you'r math test now". After the math test was done Miana,Kellz, and I started talking about our band that we are gonna start.

_**The band includes: Miana as lead person and lead guitar, Kellz as bass guitar, Allybut she doesnt go to our school so that's why you never hear me talking about her as keyboard, Alicia as our manager and our video taper person, and Me Jess as drums. The singers are: Kellz and Miana and sometimes Me and Alison but then we are all singing. No offence to Kellz or anything but she thinks she's really good at singing but she **__SUX ASS__**!! If she reads this then i'm in **__DEEP__**!! **__SHIT__**!! Anyways, even Miana and others think that she sux. well anyway back to the story.**_

Now where were we...o ya now i remember...

In the middle of the day...im gonna skip because there's nothing intreasting...

endoftheday

At the end of the day we had...coremeaning: english,history,and geography. The first period of cor which was perido 5 we had history. We had to do this gay ass work sheet.

Ok, so it was now the funal period a.k.a. sixth period. We went down to the computer lab. The other class was there so we had to find extra computers to work on our e-card things. Miana and I were partners.

Right when the bell rang I darted out on the lab trying to avoid Ryan. I know that's kinda mean...well, yesturday I had to say "i'm sorry but I have to get home fast because I gotta babysit" i said no to the the kiss because 1. I was to nervous and 2. It was on the front lawn.

So now i'm all worried that he's all pissed off at me cuz i didnt give him a hug today or nothing. The reason i suspect this is... is because when him and Jarred ride by on their bike they uaualy shout 'Hi' but today they didn't so that has me thinking that maybe Ryan is gonna dump me or is really pissed off at me and it also has me worried.

_Please review it pleeeeease._

_And yes I know it's not naruto but it's the only category that would soot it._


End file.
